La nuit blanche éternelle
by Lusaphira
Summary: A Hyrule, le joyeux vendeur de masques connaît de nombreuses histoires sur les masques qu'il a accumulés durant ses voyages. Il nous conte celle d'un masque ayant appartenu à une sorcière qui voulait éloigner la grande nuit.


Bonjour à tous.

C'est mon premier OS sur Zelda, que je veux consacré à un aspect secondaire du jeu. Ici, pas de héros qui sauve le monde, juste des hommes et des femmes plus ou moins ordinaires.

Majora's Mask est l'un des plus sombres épisodes, mais il est accessoirement mon préféré, parce que cette ambiance m'a marqué. Surtout, ce qui est présent, c'est cette atmosphère de désespoir qui vous étreint les dernières heures, car on ne peut pas sauver ou aider tout le monde. Et cette musique, qui donne des frissons et qui semble dire que quoi qu'on fasse, ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre l'inévitable et que tout est vain.

Je parle, je parle, mais j'oublie l'essentiel : Bonne lecture à tous et ... reviews ?

Disclaimer : The Legend of Zelda appartient à Nintendo et à tous les ayants droits.

* * *

**La nuit blanche éternelle**

Dans le bourg qui cerne le château d'Hyrule, il existe une boutique bien particulière.

Contrairement aux autres bâtiments de briques recouverts de chaux blanche, il s'agit d'une construction étrange, dont la porte verte est entourée de peinture rouge ressemblant à un grand sourire, tandis que deux fenêtres rappellent des yeux. La boutique peinte de couleurs bariolées évoquait un sourire, comme pour mieux se démarquer du monde triste et morne qui l'entourait parfois.

La boutique des masques heureux était un havre de paix, un lieu fait pour tous ceux qui cherchaient à échapper à la terrifiante normalité. La plupart des clients étaient des enfants, dont les sourires enfantins et candides n'avaient pas encore été remplacés par la résignation des adultes.

Le vendeur était un homme venu de très loin, qui avait beaucoup voyagé et on lisait son expérience dans les pattes d'oies entourant ses yeux bridés. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il avait vu, il souriait toujours et espérait que ses masques emplis de joie et d'espoir pourraient redonner le sourire à ceux qui les porteraient.

L'homme connaissait l'histoire de chacun de ses masques. Il était intarissable dès lors qu'on savait l'écouter, révélant des légendes anciennes et des fragments de vies disparues et qui n'existaient plus que dans les souvenirs.

Lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur celui en forme de renard, il racontait la légende d'un renard sage et rusé, qui l'offrait en guise de récompense à ceux pouvant répondre à ses tortueuses énigmes.

Lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur le masque blanc orné d'entrelacs d'argent, il racontait l'histoire d'un couple trouvant l'amour, un couple qui avait décidé de s'unir et qui avait été envahi par le plus intense bonheur, chassant la peur alors que l'apocalypse allait s'abattre sur eux..

Pourtant, tous les masques n'étaient pas nés de la joie ou du réconfort. Certains rendaient le sourire, même s'ils étaient nés dans la douleur. D'autres étaient chargés de souffrance et de magie sombre, au point qu'on pourrait croire qu'une bonne action faite avec ne serait qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan des mauvaises.

Le vendeur détenait deux masques de ce type, des objets dont il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre parler.

L'un était violet, dénué de bouche, mais avec de grands yeux oranges qui semblaient fixer les tréfonds de l'âme de celui qui était en face. L'absence de trous pour respirer renforçait l'aspect anxiogène de cette relique. La forme de cœur qui aurait du le rendre sympathique était détournée par les pics qui ornaient ses contours, le rendant effrayant rien qu'à le voir. On ignorait ses origines exactes, mais une très ancienne tribu s'en servait pour chasser des esprits et accomplir un étrange rituel de malédiction. Cependant, les immenses pouvoirs maléfiques mis au service de ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus mauvais dans l'être humain, avaient fini par causer de terribles cataclysmes. Un jeune héros vêtu de vert avait cependant réussi à le neutraliser.

Le second masque était aussi détenteur d'un pouvoir sombre. Il s'agissait d'un masque entièrement noir, semblable à une toile d'araignée ornée de deux yeux entièrement ouverts, sans paupières.

Un beau jour d'été, un étrange client se présenta à lui. C'était un homme de grande taille, qui s'intéressait beaucoup aux masques.

Il en choisit plusieurs pour ses enfants, mais fut particulièrement intrigué par ce masque en particulier. Fidèle à lui même, le vendeur ne pouvait pas refuser de lui conter l'histoire.

Comme de nombreuses légendes, elle débutait il y a très longtemps, dans un royaume lointain.

Dans une profonde vallée, vivait une jeune femme rousse. On la disait un peu magicienne, même si peu de gens se risquaient à la qualifier de sorcière, puisqu'elle était très belle et ne ressemblait en rien au stéréotype de la sorcière. Elle avait des yeux noisette qui brillaient de curiosité et d'envie de savoir, alors que son petit nez lui donnait un air mutin et que ses petites lèvres pâles dessinaient souvent un fin sourire.

Cette magicienne aimait travailler sur ses grimoires, élaborant des potions qu'elle vendait aux rares visiteurs de passage qui osaient s'aventurer dans cette petite vallée verdoyante, un endroit ou elle trouvait de nombreuses plantes.

La mage ne quittait que rarement sa petite maison. Elle ne craignait pas les voleurs, puisque peu de gens s'aventuraient à travers les bois sombres qui la séparaient des marais de Termina. De plus, les sorts posés chez elle feraient frire sur place toute personne non-invitée.

Cette mage dont tout le monde a oublié le nom à cause des brumes du temps, était à la recherche d'une potion bien spécifique. Ses ambitions durant sa vie étaient très nombreuses, notamment d'arriver à découvrir les fondements de l'alchimie pour lui ouvrir toutes les portes et découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Sauf que pour cela, elle avait besoin d'atteindre l'immortalité.

Pour l'instant, chaque seconde de sa vie la rapprochait de l'issue fatale et inéluctable avec la chose terrifiante que tout être humain finit par rencontrer, la faucheuse qui démontrait que tout puissant n'était rien face à la longue nuit.

Obsédée par la peur de mourir, elle voulait s'assurer que chaque instant de son temps soit mobilisé pour atteindre son objectif.

L'hylienne avait trouvé un moyen de mettre la nuit à profit, évitant de perdre son temps en un inutile sommeil.

Elle avait saigné de nombreux hévéas, récupérant le latex qui coulait pour en faire un masque confortable à porter, qui pourrait l'aider à vaincre la nuit. Dans la solution liquide blanche, elle avait jeté de nombreux ingrédients, canalisé de nombreuses forces magiques grâce à des runes.

Cette femme appartenant au peuple élu par les dieux avait même ajouté un ingrédient interdit, dans lequel coulait encore l'essence des dieux, à savoir son propre sang. Le mélange noir qui résultait de ces expérimentations, dont la couleur était l'exact opposé du produit initial, signifiait bien sa volonté de surpasser la nature et ses contraintes.

Elle avait créé un masque effrayant, qu'elle avait baptisé le Masque de la Nuit Blanche.

Lorsqu'elle enfila le masque autour de son visage, laissant le motif noir glisser sur ses joues, elle sentit ses yeux rester ouverts derrière le caoutchouc qui couvrait son visage. Peu importe sa volonté, elle avait l'impression que des crochets d'acier lui maintenaient les paupières ouvertes.

Elle se rendit compte que son masque était une franche réussite, ne lui permettant pas de fermer les yeux. Même après deux jours de lecture et d'expérimentations acharnées, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, même si de violents maux de tête la torturaient.

Souvent, la sorcière passait des jours entiers à travailler, ne se souciant guère de sa santé, car elle avait veillé à ce que tant qu'elle portait ce masque, la plus atroce des fatigues ne pourrait pas la tuer.

Il lui arrivait de passer jusqu'à quatre jours sans sommeil, se nourrissant pour garder son corps en forme, tout en refusant tout sommeil pour ne pas perdre du temps.

Elle n'acceptait de retirer son masque que lorsqu'elle sentait ses migraines trop importantes et que sa concentration se dissipait. Elle savait aussi qu'un manque prolongé de sommeil risquait de la tuer et que lorsqu'elle retirerait son masque, la magie ne ferait plus effet. Instantanément, elle risquait de s'endormir et l'épuisement accumulé risquait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se réveiller.

Mais, elle était également forcée de faire des pauses pour remettre son corps en forme, afin de ne pas prendre le risque de sombrer dans la folie. Une vie sans sommeil pourrait la briser.

Ses rares pauses la reposaient, mais elle était toujours soumise à ses craintes nocturnes, celles qui se rappelaient constamment à elle et qui lui susurraient que tôt ou tard, tout finirait dans une longue nuit sans étoiles.

La mage continuait ses expériences, car malgré les heures gagnées sur la nuit, elle savait que son corps vieillissait chaque année, la rapprochant de l'échéance fatale.

Un jour, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait besoin d'autres types de plantes pour faire ses expériences. Elle avait besoin d'ingrédients qu'on trouvait hors de ses forêts.

Pour la jeune magicienne rousse, ce fut l'occasion de quitter sa vallée pour enfin explorer le monde.

Elle vit des villes dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle vit de hautes montagnes dont les cimes enneigées touchaient les cieux. Elle vit l'immensité de la mer dont l'étendue miroitante semblait infinie.

Lors de ses pérégrinations, la magicienne se fit connaître des habitants. Ses dons pour les potions lui rapportèrent beaucoup de rubis, ainsi qu'une grande renommée.

La sorcière se sentait étrange, peu habituée à une telle attention envers elle. Elle n'aimait pas toutes ces démonstrations, ces saluts, ces contacts, elle qui n'aspirait qu'à ses recherches en solitaire. Pourtant, la rousse semblait ne pas s'en formaliser. Cette renommée était utile pour le commerce et se fournir en marchandises.

Cependant, il y avait un contrecoup à cette notoriété.

Un jour, lors d'une de ses pérégrinations en forêt, elle eut la désagréable impression d'être observée. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et son instinct lui disait de se méfier.

Sur le sentier, elle marcha sur un filet camouflé par de l'herbe. Elle se retrouva enfermée dans un piège grossier, suspendue à une branche. Un groupe de bandits l'avait faite prisonnière.

En temps normal, elle aurait facilement pu se libérer et défaire cette bande. Sauf que parmi eux, leur chef n'était pas un criminel ordinaire. Il se trouvait qu'il avait une certaine maîtrise des arcanes et des bases en terme de magie.

Elle fut capturée, ligotée magiquement et dépouillée de ses rubis. Les hommes la guidèrent vers leur cachette, située dans une grotte à proximité. La cache était bien aménagée, en une base d'opérations pour accomplir des raids sur des cibles proches. Le fond de la caverne avait été bloqué par un mur de pierre et par une porte verrouillée.

Les bandits connaissaient bien cette magicienne grâce à sa réputation et songeaient à exploiter ses connaissances. Cependant, le chef de la bande était particulièrement intrigué par l'étrange masque qu'elle détenait. Il avait beau le tourner dans tous les sens, le mettre sur son visage, il ne voyait pas de différence.

- Quel est son pouvoir ? demanda t-il à sa prisonnière enfermée dans la geôle sordide.. Je ressens ta magie à l'intérieur, alors dis le moi.

Elle se tut, mais après quelques coups soigneusement portés dans des endroits sensibles, sa faible endurance la poussa à parler. Toute personne à ses limites et la tolérance à la douleur pouvait être surmontée rapidement. La peur faisait son effet, lorsqu'il lui chuchota tous les sévices qu'il pourrait lui faire et la magicienne craqua. Elle révéla la vérité, expliquant tout dans les moindres détails.

- Bien, sourit le mage, maintenant tu vas nous dire où se trouvent tes recherches.

- Ca jamais ! répliqua t-elle en refusant de voir le travail d'une vie être volé. Je ne dirais rien, même sous tes coups.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il, car je n'ai aucun intérêt à briser le corps frêle d'une femme. Par contre, briser l'esprit d'une magicienne, c'est autrement plus amusant.

Le mage qui dirigeait sa troupe de bandits sortit le masque de la nuit blanche, avant de le regarder et de sourire. Avec délicatesse, il le posa sur le visage de la rousse, l'ajustant de façon à ce qu'il soit retenu sous la longue chevelure de la mage, pour ne pas qu'il glisse.

Souriant d'anticipation, il jeta sa prisonnière ligotée dans la petite cellule, s'assurant que les cordes serrées l'empêcheraient d'utiliser ses bras, ses jambes et même ses doigts, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer d'elle-même.

- Passe une bonne nuit, dit-il avec amusement, sachant pertinemment que tant qu'elle porterait cet entrelacs noir sur le visage, elle ne pourrait fermer les yeux.

Chaque jour, il ordonnait à l'un de ses hommes de la nourrir et de lui donner à boire. Chaque jour, il lui reposait la même question, recevant la même réponse. Pourtant, il voyait bien le visage de la rousse changer. Sous le masque, de monstrueux cernes lilas descendaient chaque jour davantage, grignotant ses joues pâles. Elle haletait de plus en plus, souffrant d'une terrible fatigue, alors que sous le masque, ses paupières ne s'étaient pas fermées depuis des semaines.

Elle ne pouvait rester immobile plus de quelques minutes, ne serait-ce que pour chasser les hallucinations formant des nuées de points flottant autour d'elle. Elle souffrait d'intenses irritations de ses yeux asséchés, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus cligner les paupières, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Son geôlier revenait chaque jour, se félicitant de la voir perdre ses moyens, souffrant d'une paranoïa plus forte et de nouvelles difficultés à penser logiquement.

Elle savait que cette accumulation de fatigue lui serait fatale à long terme. Ironiquement, après six mois de captivité sans dormir, elle savait que seul le pouvoir du masque la maintenait en vie. Si elle le retirait, son corps serait trop épuisé et la fatigue accumulée la détruirait. Si elle retirait ce masque, elle mourrait instantanément.

Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard, qu'une escouade d'hommes armés prit d'assaut le repaire des voleurs de grand chemin. Les bandits furent tués et sa cellule ouverte.

Lorsqu'il vit cette pauvre femme gémissante, l'un des soldats la détacha immédiatement. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, alors qu'elle comprenait lentement qu'elle était libre. Cependant, elle hurla comme une possédée dès qu'il approcha ses mains de son masque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le retire, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Lorsque la sorcière rentra chez elle, elle vit son lit la tenter. Elle se retint de se jeter dedans et de retirer le masque noir, car la crainte de disparaître et de découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort la terrifiait.

Alors, elle continua ses expériences, durant des années pour continuer son rêve.

La magicienne avait désormais de sérieuses difficultés à penser correctement, des tremblements dans les mains et des difficultés à marcher.

Elle glissa sur le sol, tombant à genoux, alors qu'elle tremblait hystériquement devant une fiole brisée. Ses mains étaient devenues incapables de tenir quoi que ce soit, alors que sa volonté de fer faiblissait et que son corps éreinté ne tenait plus le rythme.

Lasse, la sorcière regarda autour d'elle, avant que son regard ne se pose sur ses grimoires. Elle tourna lentement la tête, observant son vieux lit qui semblait l'attendre. Un courant d'air frais semblait vouloir la pousser vers le matelas moelleux qu'elle pourrait entendre crier pour être utilisé. D'une main fébrile, elle glissa une main sous son masque, tremblant au point d'arracher avec ses ongles la pellicule de crasse collée à sa peau, avant de tirer l'outil de torture loin de son visage.

La mage sentit immédiatement la fatigue triompher, alors que ses yeux se fermaient enfin.

Elle sentit un intense soulagement, alors qu'elle sentait l'épuisement atroce se dissiper en même temps que sa migraine.

La rousse s'écroula immédiatement, ne ressentant même pas le contact avec le sol.

Elle s'effondra au sol, apaisée et emportée par un long et doux sommeil, comme pour compenser le repos dont elle s'était privée durant tant d'années.

Le vendeur de masques ignorait qui avait trouvé le masque dans cette vieille cahute envahie par le lierre et encombrée d'un cadavre, mais les effets de cet inquiétant objet avaient rapidement été découverts.

Lorsque l'on utilise la magie, il faut toujours prendre en compte toutes les éventualités. La sorcière avait oublié qu'un tel pouvoir pouvait être utilisé pour faire le bien comme le mal.

Depuis, le masque qu'elle avait créé avait surtout été utilisé comme un instrument de torture.


End file.
